STG Contest Entry Second Chances
by CourtneyInAz
Summary: This is my Entry for the STG Contest, in which you write a scene in two ways, one Rated T/K and one Rated M. Jacob & Bella have been dating for 2 yrs, and after grad high school, decide to take things to the next level. May become my next story, thoughts?
1. Chapter 1, STG Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer, who is amazing. Thanks for letting me borrow 2 of them!

**Second Chances**

**T Rating:**

I couldn't believe he had planned everything so perfect, right down to rose petals on the bed. As I lay in the arms of my now soon to be husband, I quickly ran through the events of the night before, to commit them to memory.

We arrived at the restaurant at seven o'clock, and managed to get a table in the back almost secluded from all the other guests. We had the most amazing dinner, followed by dessert. The atmosphere of the restaurant was so perfect; a string quartet played beautiful music in the corner opposite of us, allowing the soft sounds to float slowly to our table.

Jake looked amazing, he never dressed up, so when he did it had that much more impact. He had a very nice pair of jeans on with a white, button up, collared shirt. His hair was spiked perfectly, and I could see his sculpted forearms peeking out from the sleeves that had been unbuttoned and rolled up a bit. One look in his smoldering eyes, and I remembered how I not only wanted him right here and now, but for the rest of our lives.

After dinner, we got in the car and before starting it, he turned to me, taking my hand in his and asked if I minded making another stop before heading home. Of course I didn't. This night had already been so perfect; I was actually excited to see what else he had planned. He rotated his body back to the steering wheel and turned the key, firing up the GT40, and thrusting the stick into first gear.

You look beautiful tonight." He leaned down and whispered in my ear as we sped down the highway to who knows where.

I squeezed his hand, and returned the compliment. "You look great as well; it's not like you to…wear so much clothing." I smiled at the thought of him with a little less of it on. At this speed, we had to be nearing our destination, and that meant the night was almost over and I would be lying in his arms in my bed that much sooner. I was suddenly regretting my decision to let him take me one more place tonight.

We usually alternated whose house we stayed at, tonight was my house, but Charlie would be there, so we had to keep it down. But we were both adults and officially high school graduates now, so he couldn't say anything about our sleepovers.

As Jake whipped between the other cars at speeds in excess of ninety miles an hour, my heart began to race. He had always been a fast driver and once I learned to let go a little, I started to really like riding with him.

The racing car had my heart racing as well. Something about seeing my sexy man, thrusting the shifter into gear after gear, and sending us flying at speeds that made your head spin was really turning me on. I loved seeing him dominate his car like that, and I was definitely harboring some very unclean thoughts.

He looked over at me, visibly turned on at this point, and winked at me before mumbling in my ear "Were almost there."

To my surprise, only five minutes later, we pulled into a very classy Crown Point Plaza Hotel. He parked, jumped out of the car, and quickly ran to my side to get my door for me.

"Why are we here Jake?"

"This is the other thing I had planned for tonight. It's our anniversary and we shouldn't have to keep it down with your father across the hall." He gave me a devilish grin and reached out and grabbed my hand in his, to lead me into the hotel lobby.

This had to be the most beautiful hotel I had even been in. The lobby had marble floors, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in several places. There was beautiful furniture all throughout.

Before I could notice much more, Jake was whisking me to the lobby elevators and we were being lifted to the 10th floor. When the doors reopened, he lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hall to room 1011. He adjusted his hands to support me with one, while using the other to pull a card out of his back pocket and quickly swipe it through the scanner on the door.

When we got in the room, I was instantly overcome with the scent of roses and sensual amber. There was a bubble bath prepared in the Jacuzzi and rose petals were strewn all over the floor and bed.

He took me over to the bed and carefully placed me on the edge, facing him. He leaned over and grabbed the rose off the pillow and handed it to me, kissing me sweetly on the cheek. "I love you."

"Jake, I love you too. This was so sweet of you, you really shouldn't have…"

I stopped talking when he placed a finger over my lips, as he plunged his other hand into his pocket. My head began to spin as he removed his hand curled around something large and black and went to lower himself down on his knee. My face flushed as the reality of the moment was hitting me.

He held out his hand to me, uncurled it from the black object he had removed from his pocket and took the finger from my lips, to slowly open the black box sitting on his now open and outreached hand.

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring, princess cut, at least two carats. He smiled up at me with love in his eyes, and spoke the most beautiful words I could ever dream of hearing.

"Bella, since the day I laid eyes on you, I have known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and two years later, I still do. You are my life, my love, my best friend, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the pleasure of saying you will be my wife."

I didn't know what to say. How could I say anything but yes? He was my soul mate, we belonged together and I too couldn't imagine a life without Jake in it.

"Of course I will Jake!" I jumped up off the bed and flung myself into his arms, knocking us both backwards and onto the floor. I started layering small kisses all over his face and didn't stop until he reached up and put both hands on my cheeks.

"I love you so much. " He reached over to where the ring had fallen in our tumble and took it out of the box. He slid it on my finger and then kissed it lightly. "I want to show you how much I love you tonight."

He rolled us over, so I was on my back and he was leaning over me. Slowly, he began to lower his face to mine. It was soft and sweet and romantic. He placed kiss after kiss on my lips, cheeks, jaw, and neck, each one as gentle as the first.

He lifted me onto the bed, where he undressed me. After several more minutes of sweet kisses and light touches, he shifted into a much more urgent assault on my body, making love to me once before carrying me to the bubble bath.

We continued to spend the rest of the night loving and worshiping each other. Occasionally he would call me the future Mrs. Jacob Black. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that.

Everything was perfect. Jacob and I would be together forever.

**M Rating:**

I couldn't believe he had planned everything so perfect, right down to rose petals on the bed. As I lay in the arms of my now soon to be husband, I quickly ran through the events of the night before, to commit them to memory.

We arrived at the restaurant at seven o'clock, and managed to get a table in the back secluded from all the other guests. We had the most amazing dinner, followed by dessert. The atmosphere of the restaurant was so perfect; a string quartet played beautiful music in the corner opposite of us, allowing the soft sounds to float slowly to our table.

Jake looked amazing, he never dressed up, so when he did it had that much more impact. He had a very nice pair of jeans on with a white, button up, collared shirt. His hair was spiked perfectly, and I could see his sculpted forearms peeking out from the sleeves that had been unbuttoned and rolled up a bit. One look in his smoldering eyes, and I remembered how I not only wanted him right here and now, but for the rest of our lives.

After dinner, we got in the car and before starting it, he turned to me, taking my hand in his and asked if I minded making another stop before heading home. Of course I didn't. This night had already been so perfect; I was actually excited to see what else he had planned. He rotated his body back to the steering wheel and turned the key, firing up the GT40, and thrusting the stick into first gear.

You look beautiful tonight." He leaned down and whispered in my ear as we sped down the highway to who knows where.

I squeezed his hand, and returned the compliment. "You look great as well; it's not like you to…wear so much clothing." I smiled at the thought of him with a little less of it on. At this speed, we had to be nearing our destination, and that meant the night was almost over and I would be lying in his arms in my bed that much sooner. I was suddenly regretting my decision to let him take me one more place tonight.

We usually alternated whose house we stayed at, tonight was my house, but Charlie would be there, so we had to keep it down. But we were both adults and officially high school graduates now, so he couldn't say anything about our sleepovers.

As Jake whipped between the other cars at speeds in excess of ninety miles an hour, my heart began to race. He had always been a fast driver and once I learned to let go a little, I started to really like riding with him.

The speeding car had my adrenaline racing as well. Something about seeing my sexy man, thrusting the shifter into gear after gear, and sending us flying at speeds that made your head spin was really turning me on. I loved seeing him dominate his car like that, and I pictured him being rough with me the same way. My nipples hardened with pleasure. I took his hand and glided it over my erect nipple, to show him what he was doing to me.

He looked over at me, my eyes hooded with lust, and pulled me to him so he could mumble in my ear "Were almost there." His hot breath on my neck and ear sent a very satisfying chill down my spine. He laid his hand down in my lap, grabbing my thigh tightly.

To my surprise, only five minutes later, we pulled into a very classy Crown Point Plaza Hotel. He parked, jumped out of the car, and quickly ran to my side to get my door for me.

"Why are we here Jake?"

"This is the other thing I had planned for tonight. It's our anniversary and we shouldn't have to 'keep it down' with your father across the hall." He gave me a devilish grin and reached out and grabbed my hand in his, to lead me into the hotel lobby.

This had to be the most beautiful hotel I had ever been in. The lobby had marble floors, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in several places. There was beautiful furniture all throughout.

Before I could notice much more, Jake was whisking me to the lobby elevators and we were being lifted to the 10th floor. When the doors reopened, he lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hall to room 1011. He adjusted his hands to support me with one, while using the other to pull a card out of his back pocket and quickly swipe it through the scanner on the door.

When we got in the room, I was instantly overcome with the scent of roses and sensual amber. There was a bubble bath prepared in the Jacuzzi and rose petals were strewn all over the floor and bed.

He took me over to the bed and carefully placed me on the edge, facing him. He leaned over and grabbed the rose off the pillow and handed it to me, kissing me sweetly on the cheek. "I love you."

"Jake, I love you too. This was so sweet of you, you really shouldn't have…"

I stopped talking when he placed a finger over my lips, as he plunged his other hand into his pocket. My head began to spin as he removed his hand curled around something large and black and went to lower himself down on his knee. My face flushed as the reality of the moment was hitting me.

He held out his hand to me, uncurled it from the black object he had removed from his pocket and took the finger from my lips, to slowly open the black box sitting on his now open and outreached hand.

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring, princess cut, at least two carats. He smiled up at me with love in his eyes, and spoke the most beautiful words I could ever dream of hearing.

"Bella, since the day I laid eyes on you, I have known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and two years later, I still do. You are my life, my love, my best friend, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the pleasure of saying you will be my wife."

I didn't know what to say. How could I say anything but yes? He was my soul mate, we belonged together and I too couldn't imagine a life without Jake in it.

"Of course I will Jake!" I jumped up off the bed and flung myself into his arms, knocking us both backwards and onto the floor. I started layering small kisses all over his face and didn't stop until he reached up and put both hands on my cheeks.

"I love you so much. " He reached over to where the ring had fallen in our tumble and took it out of the box. He slid it on my finger and then kissed it lightly. "I want to show you how much I love you tonight."

He rolled us over, so I was on my back and he was leaning over me. Slowly, he began to lower his face to mine. It was soft and sweet and romantic. He placed kiss after kiss on my lips, cheeks, jaw, and neck, each one as gentle as the first.

Soon the image of him speeding down the highway and his muscular arms shifting the car to send us racing faster and faster flooded my mind again. Suddenly, sweet kisses weren't enough for me. I needed him, right here and now.

While he was still lovingly working his way up my neck to my ear, I decided to take things a bit farther and show him I needed him to be more aggressive. I lifted my hand and slid it under his t-shirt, running my fingers up his spine, giving him goose bumps. I moaned in his ear and thrust my pelvis into him, demonstrating my need for him.

He lifted me onto the bed, where he undressed me. He shifted into a much more urgent assault on my body, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and hungrily groping my breasts. His sudden appetite for me was driving my own urge to feel him all over my body.

I reached up to his belt and unbuckled it before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them along with his boxers down to the floor. I ran my bare foot up the outside of his calf and up to his thigh, curving it to the back and up to his ass. I applied pressure, pulling his hips down on top of me hard. I pushed back against him with my own hips, grinding our most sensitive areas on one another.

I let out a gasp, feeling his hardened member against me like that was making me lightheaded.

As if reading my mind, he bucked against me again. The sensations of him stimulating my core was sending me higher and higher with each shove. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside of me; I reached down and grabbed a handful of him, wrapping my hand firmly around his erection and directing it in to my now moist slit.

He leaned back, allowing only the head of him to enter me. I moved it around on my clit, massaging it, sending an electric current of pleasure through my body. His moans served to further the intensity, and after a moment more of rubbing him against me, I felt a wave of euphoria come over me, and I was quickly tightening up in extreme ecstasy.

He wasted no time entering me after my climax, plunging himself into my very sensitive core. With each thrust, he was filling me up even more; reaching parts of me that quickly sent me tumbling into another orgasm, with him following closely behind me.

After a few moments to catch our breath, he bent over me, grabbing me behind the knees and neck and effortlessly lifted me off the bed to carry me to the bubble bath in the Jacuzzi. Once we were both in the warm suds, he carefully began washing my body. Allowing his hands to explore me once again.

We continued to spend the rest of the night worshiping each other.

Occasionally he would call me the future Mrs. Jacob Black. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that.

Everything was perfect. Jacob and I would be together forever.


	2. Please Vote

Vote Please:

The Secret Twilight Garden Blog, which is comprised of writers who all post their work here on fan fic and all have amazing stories, is hosting a contest. I have submitted my first chapter of Second Chances to them as my entry for this contest and I would love it if everyone would take a moment to go in and read them and vote. You can vote for mine or someone else's. Just vote. Please.

The link is going to be on my profile and ill put it here too.

www dot secret-twilight-garden dot blogspot dot com

Mine is called Second Chances and its by Me obviously. Courtneyinaz

Thanks!!!!


End file.
